


New Beginnings

by theladyoftheironthrone



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, this is just the beginning of the series and i hope you all enjoy it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyoftheironthrone/pseuds/theladyoftheironthrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You join the group after you help save them from a swarm of z's. You're quiet from surviving by yourself for so long but they begin to treat you like family and you grow to care for them. You're past is filled with sorrow and you hope you can redeem your soul by helping them get Murphy to California and maybe find love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to note that this story may end up becoming a full fanfiction but for right now it will just be little imagines here and there. I do hope you enjoy it! ps there will be violence in the upcoming chapters and possibly smut but for right now the first two chapters will be pg-13. I hope you enjoy and I also take requests so leave them if you have any.

You spotted the group a couple blocks away from where they were attacked. Your normal patrol of the area had led you to find them being swarmed by at least 30 zoms. They were cornered and slowly making progress from what you could see from your perch on the wall. The dark haired boy knocking off zoms like flies. You were just about to leave when one of the zoms grabbed ahold of the red heads hair pulling her to the ground in a single motion. The rest of her group were barely surviving let alone paying attention to her. You jumped off the wall quickly making your way toward her. You grabbed the zom by the shirt pulling it away from the frightened girl and shoved your hunting knife into its skull. You spun around more zoms coming up from behind you. You hopped onto the hood of the nearest car and quickly sheathed your knife replacing it with your bow and arrows. You line up firing off as many as you could knock out from the few the group had yet to get. As the battle ended you quickly hopped down from the car, helping the red head up. 

"Thank you, you really saved my life." she said smiling. 

"She's right. You saved all our asses." stated the woman holding a machete. You shrugged and quickly spun on your feet heading back to the direction you came from, pulling up your scarf that covered your face in the process. 

"Wait! Where are you going? We need help. Do you have any supplies??" The red head ran after you. You stopped and turned around and slowly made a gesture to tell them to follow you. 

She looked back at the group the woman with the machete shrugged but they began to follow you anyway. 

You led them around the next couple of buildings to where you were staying. They all stopped when they saw the zoms Shock resting in their faces. Ten zoms outlined your little safe haven carefully tied to the stakes in the yard, their arms and jaws missing. 

You shook your head at the group signaling them to not kill and that it was safe. You made your way around them going into the building through a side window. 

 

"Great we've managed to attract the attention of a psycho and a mute." stated Murphy 

"We will give it a shot she says she has supplies and we need them. Now shut it and let's go."Warren said motioning from the to follow her. She sheathed her machete and made her way to the window climbing in, Doc, Addy, Murphy and Vasquez followed. 10K was the last to enter studding the z's that lurked out in front. 

You made your way through the front off your place setting down your bow and arrow on the table next to the wall but kept your double blades on your back and knife strapped to your thigh. The team watched you from the entry way. "I'm Addy and this is Warren, Doc and Vasquez." She pointed to the blue one "and that weird looking one is Murphy and the cutie with the rifle is 10k. You nodded at the each, smiling as the one called 10K blushed at her. 

"Y/N" your voice was rough and slightly muffled through the scarf and years worth of not speaking. You stretched out your hand to shake Addys when

"I think those introductions were enough. Can we have the supplies now. " the one called Vasquez stated looking oddly pissed. You rolled your eyes, making Addy laughingly snort. " That way" you pointed over your shoulder toward the kitchen. 

You made your way through the small house the group following you. You sat down at the small table and gestured for them to look around. They began rummaging though the cupboards pulling out the small supplies you had stock piled. 

"Miss I hate to break it to you but if we take these what are you going to eat." the older man called Doc stated incredulously. You shrugged. You'd find a way to survive you always had. "Who cares she giving them up. Let's take it and leave. We have a mission to complete." the weird blue looking one Addy called Murphy stated shoving some stale crackers into his mouth. The lady called Warren sat down at the table across from you. "Thank you" she said "you've been more than kind to us. Giving us food and saving our lives." She reached out to place her hand on yours making you jump back out of the chair in a defensive stance.The whole room went quiet. The group was looking at you like you could snap at any moment. Her eyes scanned you for warning signs of an attack but settled down after you lowered yourself back to your seat. 

Addy was the first to speak up breaking the tension in the room. "Come with us." She stepped forward and placed a hand on Warrens shoulder looking down at her "She can help and numbers are good in groups." Warren nodded still not looking away from you. Your eyes flashed around the group judging their reactions. Vasquez and Doc looked shocked that Warren agreed but the boy 10K was harder to read. There was doubt in his eyes but also hope? Murphy opened his mouth " I don't think th-" but was cut off by 10K "she's coming with us." You jerked your head to the side and raised your eyebrows at the boy defending you .Why was he so willing to speak for you. He didn't know you and outsiders were always considered harmful. You locked eyes for too long. "Okay then looks like (y/n) will be coming with us." Warren stated she stood up nodding at you. Addy cheered and clapped her hands "Finally another female!" She said making her way out of the room following the others. You turned your attention back to the boy in the corner he was staring at you with pensive dark eyes then he pushed himself away from the counter he finally left the room you let out a sigh slumping back against the chair. You hand ran over the scars on your arm maybe this would work out better than before but what did you have to lose.


	2. Beginnings part 2

You stay at the table thinking of the people in the next room. They seemed nice enough and you highly doubted that Addy would be the type of person to stay with a group that killed. You grabbed your thoughts together and lead yourself out of the room taking the last few supplies with you and stuffing them into your knapsack. They were sitting in a circle. Warren was making plans to leave, outlining their route on a beaten up map. You stood by the door leaning on the frame with your arms crossed.

"I'll drive, Doc , Vasquez , Murphy and 10k in truck with me. Addy and (y/n) in the back." Said Warren folding up the map and placing it in her pocket. "I don't think that's such a good idea Warren. We've only known her for awhile and 10k is the best shot we know." Vasquez stated matter of factly looking at 10k. 10k just shrugged looking back at you.

You stepped away from the door grounding yourself against the stares. Shaking your head no and crossing your arms "I wouldn’t hurt Addy.” you mumble your throat aching from the strain of using it. Addy turns to you sympathy in her eyes “ I know and I trust you.” she says giving you a small smile. Warren just nods "Okay well we need to go before night hits. Everybody gather their things and let's make it back to the car. (Y/N) lead us out of here." Warren states untucking her machete from her belt and slinging her bag over shoulder. You grab your bag tucking your extra arrows into it and sliding the bow over your shoulder. You lead them back out through the window. Once everybody was out. You nod at Warren letting her know to lead the way to the car. As you begin to move you notice 10k point his gun at the zoms out front. You tap his shoulder softly giving him a small shake your head to tell him no. Confusion clouds his face but he lets it go not bothering to ask and you both follow the group out.

You guys make it back to the truck. Warren and the others hopping into the front and you and Addy sliding into the back. You slide your knapsack off tucking it into a corner. You stand hooking your legs through the bars on the back of the truck, tucking yourself in so you can view everything. Addy doesn't say anything just knocks on the truck to tell them you can move.

You ride for what feels like hours in silence. You notice it starting to get dark when Warren pulls the truck into a sheltered spot. Hopping out and looking around she motions to you. "Watch for us. Tonight this is where we camp. Everybody out let's stretch our legs." she states. Vasquez follows her into the woods. Slowly everyone moves out of the truck. "God I thought we were never going to stop and if I have to listen to Murphy talk anymore I'm going to mercy myself." Doc says matter of factly. "Well you're not that pleasant yourself." Murphy exclaims rolling his shoulders stretching. 10k is the last to exit the truck. He says nothing just looks at you with that same expression of confusion. You look away from his eyes turning them back to the horizon watching for any trouble that might sneak up on you. All seems peaceful than you hear the rustling in the woods to your left. Your eyes scan the tree line waiting for the breach when the first one appears. Stumbling into your makeshift little camp the first zom slowly approaches, You turn to release your arrow but stop when it falls silently to the ground. What the hell, how? You think to yourself. Then you hear it the muffled chuckle coming from behind. You whip around to see 10k standing there with his slingshot with a smug expression on his face. "6,074." he says placing his slingshot back into his belt. 

You rolls yours eyes annoyed "I had it you know." You voice is jagged still not use to using it after all this time. He shrugs smirking at your annoyed expression. He starts to turn away but you stop him. "What does it mean?" You ask

"What my name?" He asks. You shake your head no. He laughs shyly lowering his head. "It's how many z's I've killed so far." You raise your eyebrows at him. “ What?” he asks. "Nothing I just would've thought you'd have more by now." you say. His head snaps up "What's that suppose to mean?" He asks a slight edge in his voice. "Exactly what it's suppose to mean." You say smiling as a slight red tint begins to add to his face. You turn on your toes away from the fuming boy in front of you.

What was her deal he thought to himself shaking his head letting out a little huff of air as he walked back to the fire sitting down next to Doc."You know she's just teasing you 10k." Addys says smiling. "Yeah kid you never know maybe she'll be the one that's gets you laid. " Doc says clapping him on the shoulder. Addy begins laughing. Murphy rolls his eyes. "I'd be careful kid she might eat you alive." He states poking at the fire in front of him. “ But you know you may be into that.” 10ks blush grows even redder as they all laugh at Murphy’s statement. He watches you as you stay in your own little world wondering what happened to the girl that was there before the apocalypse.


	3. Chapter 3

You joined the group around the fire as Vasquez took over your watch. It was warm which was nice against the cool night air that your scarf couldn’t hide. You stretched out your legs in front of you and leaned back on your hands. You were slowly drifting off to sleep when 10k tapped your shoulder holding out can filled with some sort of food. “No I don’t need it.” you say pushing his hand away. “You need to eat something darling."Doc says looking at your concernedly. You shake your head at him. "I’ll be okay.” you say. 10k says nothing placing it back into his bag.

“Okay well I’m going to ask the questions we’re all wondering. Why were so many z’s chained around your home and why don’t you remove that thing from your head?” Murphy asks with food still in his mouth.

You roll your eyes at him. “They make for good protection.” you say nonchalantly. “And I wear this because I want to, unlike you who I doubt has blue skin for aesthetic purposes only.” you say back a slight irritation in your gravely voice. He grumbles something out that you can’t hear but Warren sends him a look which shuts him up.

“Well it must be hot under there. It’s at least in the 90’s during the day.” Doc says to you.  
“Eh it could be worse. I grew up where it was hot so this is nothing compared to 100 degree weather.” you say with a shrug of your shoulders.  
“Where did you grow up.” 10k finally speaks up. You narrow your eyes at him “Somewhere that wasn’t here.” you say. He nods his head and doesn’t pry any further.  
The rest of the night runs smoothly even your dreams as you sleep beside the fire. 

 

The days are hot and long as you guys make your way through the wasteland that was once America. The truck ran out of gas four days ago and everybody was slowly becoming more exhausted as they walk causing the water supply to dwindle.  
“Let’s take a break here.” Warren says placing her hands on her hips.

 

“Y/n I don’t know how your surviving under all those layers. It has to be at least a 100 degrees out here.” Doc says sliding to the ground. You say nothing and just hand him your bottle of water. He shakes his head no but you give it to him anyway and he gladly drinks the rest of it.  
“The water is almost out at this point and the days aren’t getting any cooler. Y/N do you think you can find water out here since you’re more familiar with the land.” She asks.  
“I can try. ” you say you start to head for the woods and 10k starts to follow.  
“10k stay with us Addy go with her instead.” Warren says. It seems like he’s going to object but he doesn’t dropping his head

Addy nods her head at Warren and quickly stands running over to where you stand and hooking her arm through your elbow as you make your way into the woods. “So tell me what we’re looking for y/n” she says with a smile in her voice. “ Preferably a stream that’s fast moving. We can’t risk getting sick.” you say pulling her in the other direction.  
“Okay sounds like a plan.” she says. You walk for quite sometime before she speaks again. “So you and 10k must have really hit it off.” she says and you come to a sudden stop. “I….I don’t know what you mean.” you say quickly turning away from her. clenching your fists to your side. She lets out a laugh. “Of course you don’t y/n just like you don’t know the reason you two always team up for supply runs.” she says in a singsongy voice quickly walking past you. You let out a deep sigh. You were hoping nobody had caught on yet. It’s not like you didn’t like him you just didn’t know what to do about it. He had followed you around and he didn’t even know the real you yet.

Time was passing slowly as 10k paced the side of road waiting for you and Addy to return. He was deep in thought when Doc finally told him to sit down. “You’re wasting your energy kid. They’ll be back. Addy won’t let anything happen to her and even it did I’m sure she could handle herself.” Doc said from his spot on the ground. 10k sighed finally collapsing on the ground still deep in thought. He didn’t understand why he needed to be around you, to protect you. All he could think about was that one day he would wake up to find you not there and you had ran off deciding that it was safer on your own then with them, with him. He hadn’t meant to grow to like you so much it had just happened and he wasn’t sure how he was suppose to deal with it. 

You and Addy had almost been back to the others when the gunshot broke through. You quickly looked at each bursting out into a full sprint coming up upon the others being swarmed by at least fifteen zombies. You pulled out your knives taking out the two closest to you in one swipe as Addy ran to cover Doc who was being swarmed by three zoms. Warren was easily handling her own as was Vasquez. 10k and Murphy were nowhere to be seen which troubled you greatly. Gun shots were going off in every direction as you made your way through the hoard of zoms. Cutting down a path in front of you only to be grabbed from behind by your hood from a zom whose face was nothing but rotting flesh and a broken jaw. you quickly spun around losing your hood that kept you covered in the process as you stabbed it in the head.

10k watched as the z grabbed you from behind but he couldn’t tell what happened due to being taken to the ground by a rather large z whose hands clamped around his arms. You heard the muffled yell come from in front of you and you could tell it was 10K. He was on the ground pinned by a giant zom you didn’ think you grabbed the small knife that you kept your hair pinned up with and threw it at his direction. You watch it sink into the zoms skull silencing it all at once. 10k pushed the z off of him and was greeted by a whirl of (y/h/c) hair as you leaned over him holding out a hand to help him get up. He took it gratefully pushing up off the ground and brushing the dirt off his pants as he stood up.

 

“I think I’ve lost my hair pin.” you say leaning over the zom. You can see it’s buried deep inside the zoms brain and it would be too much hassle to search for it. You brush your hands off on your pants turning back to face the team which is now surrounded by decaying bodies. 

“So there is nothing wrong with you under there. I was at least hoping for a killer scar.” Murphy shouts coming up out of the woods. You scoff at him rolling your eyes at his dumb comment. 

"And where were you through all this mess?“ Addy says placing her hands on her hips her z wacker dripping blood. Murphy shrugs his shoulders at her. "It didn’t look like you needed my help with anything since y/n was taking out most of them. Though I sure thought she was a goner when that z grabbed her scarf thing.” He motions to his head.“ I expected her to go down with it seeing how she never takes the damn thing off.” Murphy says making his way toward Warren. 

Warren signs her hands on her hips trying to catch her breath. " We should probably get a move on. I don’t want another hoard showing up. I’m assuming that you guys didn’t find any water.“ She asks. Addy and you both shake your head no. She lets out a deep sigh. ” Well then I guess we should go now. Breaks over.“ She says turning back to the road but Murphy stops her. "While you guys were almost dying I was making myself useful. There’s a car just through the woods on some back road. We might be able to use it. ” he adds. Warren turns back to him “ Well then show us the way all great and mighty Murphy.” Her voice dripping with sarcasm. Everyone begins to walk in that direction when 10k stops you.

"Hey here’s your scarf back.“ He says handing you the now blood covered fabric. "It’s not needed anymore.” You say tossing it back on the ground walking away from your only protection. He stares after you but picks it back up stuffing it into his bag anyway following you into the woods.

The car isn’t big which worries you. You hated small spaces and being in cramped quarters with so many people made it even worse. Luckily it had one of those open trunks so instead of being four people in the back seat it was only three but you heart still raced in the small space. You had chosen the window seat for the cool air that was coming through forcing 10k to sit in the center between you and Addy. 

You had finally began to calm down when it had started to rain. Feeling the cool water on your skin made you think of home. You quickly lost your smile as the window rolled up.

“Sorry y/n but none of us need to get sick.”Warren says giving you a small smile in the rear view mirror. Your hands move to your knees as you can feel the space getting smaller. You slowly begin counting down from one hundred when a hand on your shoulder snaps you back into reality. 

“You okay.” 10k asks raising his eyebrows at you. “Yeah.” you mumble out giving a small shake of your head. 

“Really now? We’ve been trying to get your attention for awhile. Where did you even go?” Murphy stops short as Warren hits his shoulder giving him a stern look. 

You sigh heavily. “What do you want?” you ask your voice barely above a whisper.

“Well first of all what the fuck was the deal with z’s. Saying they were protection is a bullshit answer. It’s not right you left them tied up, you should have at least mercyed them.”Murphy says criticizing you.

“They didn’t deserve to be freed.” you say looking back out the window. It irritated you that he was so hung up on that. Why the hell did it matter. It had nothing to do with him. 

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?” Murphy yells turning around in his seat.

Your head snaps round to look at him. “People who hurt the innocent don’t deserve to live.” You say your voice dripping with anger. The whole car goes silent at your little outburst.

“So what, they hurt you big deal. The whole world is getting hurt sweat heart.” he says turning back around.

That sends you over the edge and you lung for him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt sending the whole car into a panic. “They didn’t fucking hurt me you selfish prick!.” you growl at him holding him by the throat. Warren pulls the car to a sudden stop sending you flying back against the seat making you lose your grip around his neck.

“Everybody calm down now!” she yells.”Murphy shut the hell up and don’t speak for the rest of the way. Y/N lets try and keep the killing for the dead. Everybody I don’t want to hear another peep.” she says slowly putting the car back into drive.

You’re still seeing red when you feel a light hand on your arm. You brush it off sending daggers in 10k’s direction and he lets his hand fall. You can’t deal with his kindness right now when all you want is too see blood fall.


End file.
